nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiho Fujii
Shiho Fujii is a composer at Nintendo. She joined the company in April 2007 and has worked mainly on titles of the Mario franchise, as well as other titles like The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Splatoon, where she composed most of the songs of the Squid Sisters and Chirpy Chips. Production History * Wii Fit (2007) - Music * Animal Crossing: City Folk (2008) - Music * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Music * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2011) - Music * New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Music * New Super Luigi U (2013) - Music * Mario Kart 8 (2014) - Music * Splatoon (2015) - Sound * Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge (2016) - Music Supervisor * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (2017) - Music * Splatoon 2 (2017) - Sound * Super Mario Odyssey (2017) - Music * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (2019) - Music * Ring Fit Adventure (2019) - Music Special Thanks * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Tank Troopers (2016) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Song Credits New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater BGM -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.ymm.co.jp/p/detail.php?code=GTP01085336&dm=d#song * Desert BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Castle BGM -- Composition & Arrangement * Airship BGM -- Arrangement * Toad House -- Arrangement * Enemy Course -- Arrangement * Invincible -- Arrangement The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Skyloft -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.nintendo.co.jp/jobs/interview/2013/fuji.html New Super Mario Bros. U'' / New Super Luigi U * Ground BGM -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/55417 ''Mario Kart 8 * Selection Screen (Online) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/51219 * Water Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Sweet Sweet Canyon -- Composition & Arrangement * Mario Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * Toad Harbor -- Composition & Arrangement * Twisted Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement * Shy Guy Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Electrodrome -- Composition & Arrangement * Bone Dry Dunes -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainbow Road -- Composition & Arrangement 'DLC' * Excitebike Arena -- Arrangement Splatoon * Lookin' Fresh -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/54591 * Inkopolis News -- Composition & Arrangement * Inkopolis Sinker -- Composition & Arrangement * Splatfest - Match Opening -- Composition & Arrangement * Ink Me Up -- Composition & Arrangement * Now or Never! (Splatfest) -- Composition & Arrangement * Octoling Rendezvous -- Composition & Arrangement * Calamari Inkantation -- Composition & Arrangement * Maritime Memories -- Composition & Arrangement * Chorus of Calamari County -- Composition & Arrangement 'Version 2.0.0.' * Shellfie -- Composition & Arrangement * Split and Splat -- Composition & Arrangement 'Callie / Marie amiibo Songs' * Bomb Rush Blush -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/59115 * Tide Goes Out -- Composition & Arrangement Splatoon 2 * Fresh Start -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/71622 'Version 3.0.0.' * Blitz It! -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/77143 * Wave Prism -- Composition & Arrangement Super Mario Odyssey *Meeting with Cappy -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/73671 * Bonneton -- Composition & Arrangement * Top-Hat Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * Lake Lamode: Underwater Passage -- Composition & Arrangement * Lake Lamode -- Composition & Arrangement * Lake Lamode: Ground Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser Battle 1: Nimbus Arena Showdown -- Composition & Arrangement * The Silver World of Shiveria -- Composition & Arrangement * Shiveria: Town -- Composition & Arrangement * Snowline Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * Bound Bowl Grand Prix -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Results -- Composition & Arrangement * Mount Volbono -- Composition & Arrangement * Peronza Plaza -- Composition & Arrangement * Cookatiel Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Ruined Dragon Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Honeylune Ridge -- Composition & Arrangement * Wedding Hall -- Composition & Arrangement * Confrontation -- Composition & Arrangement * Capture: Bowser! -- Composition & Arrangement * Peach's Castle -- Arrangement * RC Car Challenge -- Arrangement * Koopa Trace-Walking -- Composition & Arrangement * Run, Jump, Throw! 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Another World -- Composition & Arrangement * Above the Clouds -- Arrangement * Lake Lamode (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Run, Jump, Throw! 2 (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Mount Volbono (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * Honeylune Ridge (8-bit) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Odyssey: Activation -- Composition & Arrangement * Moon Rock Released -- Composition & Arrangement * Cookatiel Appearance -- Composition & Arrangement * Regarding the Location -- Composition & Arrangement * Final Lap -- Arrangement * Victory! -- Composition & Arrangement * Too Bad... -- Composition & Arrangement New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' *Staff Credits 2 (Music Box) -- Arrangement Interviews * Iwata Asks: Super Mario 25th Anniversary * Nintendo employee interview 2013 * Nintendo employee interview 2016 (archived) * Famitsu: Splatoon References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers